Hurting Sky
by TailzofDarkLight
Summary: My first prompt kink for Anon. Info is inside-please heed warnings & ratings for for your own protection. Warnings! This story contents dark elements such as rape, abuse, violence, and betrayal; and has Male x Male relationships. You have been warned! Keith/?
1. Chapter 1

Prompt Kink: Anon's wanted-

Abused Keith and Trust Issues:

I don't know why I'm requesting this but: Keith is actually daily abused by [someone] but he doesn't dare to say anything because he knows how much that would damage all the people that trust [that person] to know the true. It doesn't matter if is a member of the main cast or an OC, but an unsuspected abuser would be nice. Of course non-con and angst.

* * *

Title: Hurting Sky

Sky High/ other main cast member (s)

"Alright hero's, that should wrap it up for today! Good Work! This is going to rate big time! It's not often the first and second hero leagues get to take down the same criminal!"

Agnes said through the communications. The hero's were called out when there had been news of a drive by shooting. No one had been kill thank God, but there were lots of injuries. The sound league hero's were near by when it happened and had joined in.

While most of the hero's took care of the wounded, making sure they got to the hospital, Tiger and Barnaby apprehended the crook.

Happy with a job well done the hero's headed back to quarters. (all the members of the second league left except for Tiger, who in Keith's and maybe Barney's opinion was still part of there team. Losing powers or not)

It was common for them to meet and relax in the gym designed just for them, here they didn't need masks, or suits; just themselves and a water bottle.

It was also common that most of them, after such a crime busting, would use the gym's community showers. The hero's being the only community allowed to use it that was.

And just as common that Sky High would always be the last to use it. No one really understood why he would wait for the others to be done, the shower was big enough for all of them, it wasn't like he would be taking anything away from another. But they figured it simply had to do with the fact Keith was just to damn polite...or maybe just too prude.

Once out, Keith took his turn smiling as he waved them good bye since, like normal, once he was done with his shower he would be the last one in the building.

Keith hummed as he turned on the hot water and let it wash over him cleaning all the dirt and sweat from his body.

He made a point to always close his eyes as he showered, he could happily hum this way. He could stay happy, act like there was nothing in the world to bother him. So what if he had a mark here and a scare there? He was a hero, he was bond to get such things, it was in the job description. So maybe the heavy bruise on his right thigh wasn't from him being thrown into a wall. And maybe the cut running down from his hip to his back leg wasn't from the falling tree.

It was alright, marks and cuts and bruises were still what came with the job.

Keith was rinsing the soap from his hair when a voice spoke behind him. He knew that voice to well, and the mere sound of it so close threw him off guard making him jump in his own skin. He's eyes snapped open and his knees buckled. He found himself on the shower floor staring up at the man who spoke. Rather he fell on his own accord, or he had been shoved, he did not know; either way it was hard to tell with the panic rising in his chest.

The other stared at him, a small pleased smirk on his face.

"I know I don't normally bother you in the showers." he said as he knelt to Keith's level, turning off the water as he went, "But I got the day off."

Keith let out a small whimper unintentionally.

The man smiled and made a 'shh' motion with his finger as he stood up. "Going to be a good boy and help me with this?" he reached for his pants unbuckling them.

Keith swallowed and slowly crawled to him, he had done this enough times to know the punishment if he didn't.

Shakily he placed his hands on the others thighs and opened his mouth slightly. Small tears began to build in the corner of his eyes.

"My good little slut." he said almost fondly and freed himself to slam into Keith's mouth.

The man wasn't very huge, but it still choked Kieth every time. He tried to relax his gag reflex the way he was taught, but he didn't do it fast enough as the man started to buck hard and fast into him making drool drip out of the sides of his mouth. He tried his best not to gag anything back up.

The man grabbed his hair painfully and slammed into his hot warm mouth repetitively, once in a while stopping to enjoy how his throat muscles tensed around his member as he fought for air.

A few more strong thrusts and he shot down Keith's throat holding him in place until he was fully done.

Keith gasped for air when he was freed. Falling back on his rear and looking up at the man before him with fear.

"You're a mess, clean your self up. I expect to play more with you later." the man smirked. Before he walked out, he turned the shower back on.

Keith sat under the spray curled in around himself.

It would be long time before he moved from under the spray.


	2. Chapter 2

Fixing the first chapter, be sure to look at it.

* * *

Eventually, Keith found both the strength and courage to move.

He slowly made his way home. Floating would do him no good even if it kept crossing his mind. It was still light out, thou not much; the mission had taken up most of that. And he was just as slow in the sky as he was on ground without his jet packs. So walking it was.

Opening up his apartment door he was greeted by a large golden bundle of fur jumping up on him.

"Ahah! John!" Keith laughed as the golden retriever tried to lick his face off. "I missed you too boy, down." he smiled.

The dog got off and gave a pleased bark.

"You must be hungry. Come on, I'll get you some dinner." Keith walked into the small kitchen looked at John's empty food dish, he promptly began to fill it. He always kept John's dog food in the pantry. The huge bag gave him no trouble to pour, using the air to his advantage anyways, yet never letting go of the bag. To an outsider he looked strong able to pick up and handle such a big bag where others just used a cup or scooper.

After filling the dish Keith did the same with his water before looking for something himself.

However once he opened the fridge the milk was the first thing he noticed, and the first thing to make him lose his apatite.

Frowning he closed it and went to the couch. His stomach felt like it was doing flip flops and the late thing Keith wanted to do was think about it.

Laying down he vaguely searched for the remote before he couldn't bring himself to care much about it anymore and just laid there staring at the far wall.

His jaw still hurt, and nothing he did could take his mind off of it. It was just a constant throbbing reminder of what he had to keep going through.

Everyone was a valid member of the team. They had been through a lot together. Sure it started off rocky and he wasn't always there to see the growing changes in some of his team mates, but he saw the ending result time and time again. Fights, turned into get together's, hate turned into friendship, skepticism turned into trust.

And deep down Keith knew everyone had there reason to do things, not everyone who did wrong was bad. And he knew as long as the people on his team stayed trusting and whole, nothing could drive them apart. Of course none of this applied to Keith, he knew that much. He had a simple part in all of this, trust had nothing to do with it. As long as he did this one simple thing, he would forever remind part of this team, remain a hero to Sternbild.

And that was to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, (I'm sore and hurt all over) but the main reason it's so short, is because if I kept going the abuser would be relieved, and I'm not ready to show him to you all yet. ;p also thought this was a good cliff to end on. :) next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
